When processing substrates in production facilities or machines, the substrates go through several process steps. Present machines work in the continuous mode or in the batch mode. In the continuous mode, the substrates are transported one after the other through the facility. In the batch mode, the substrates are transported in packets or stacks to working or treatment areas of the facility. Then, the substrates are delivered to the next process area in packeted or stacked form. Many process steps have to be carried out in a vacuum. In the continuous mode as well as in the batch mode of the prior art, large volumes must be pumped off. Thus, the separation times of individual areas inside the facility cannot be realized quickly by means of these methods. It is thus not possible to realize quick cycle times when using these methods.
With respect to the prior art, reference is made to US 2006/0060259 A1.